Gwyn, Lord of Cinder
Gwyn, Lord of Cinder is the final boss in Dark Souls and one of the original lords who vanquished the Dragons. __TOC__ Location Lord Gwyn can be found in the Kiln of the First Flame as the final boss. Summoning It is possible to summon Solaire of Astora to help in the fight if he survived in Lost Izalith. His summon sign can be found at the top of the staircase from Gwyn. Since the Kiln of the First Flame is a PvP hotspot, it can also be quite easy to find player summon signs if online. Lore Age of Fire s]] At the dawn of the Age of Fire, Gwyn discovered a Lord Soul, and thus, became Lord of Sunlight, along with Gravelord Nito and the Witch of Izalith.Bequeathed Lord Soul Shard descriptions.Lord Soul descriptions.They allied with Seath the Scaleless and amassed an army, and with their power, challenged the Everlasting Dragons for dominion of the World. His mighty bolts peeled apart their ancient scales and they were ultimately vanquished.Opening narration. When the flames began to fade, Gwyn left Anor Londo and traveled to the Kiln of the First Flame, to link the First Flame, thus, prolonging the Age of Fire.Soul of Gwyn, Lord of Cinder description. When he left, he divided his power among his children,Great Lord Greatsword description. and granted parts of his Lord Soul to the Four Kings, as well as Seath. Gwyn succeeded in linking the fire, but was burned in the process, being reduced from the Lord of Sunlight to the Lord of Cinder, although his soul still remained powerful. Army Much of Gwyn's army of Silver Knights accompanied him to Link the Fire. When the flame was kindled it transformed those present into Black Knights, the disembodied spirits that roam Lordran. The remaining Silver Knights guard Anor Londo.Silver Knight Set descriptions.Black Knight Set descriptions. He formed the Four Knights of Gwyn; Dragonslayer Ornstein, captain of the guardOrnstein's Set descriptions.; Hawkeye Gough, commander of the DragonslayersGough's Set descriptions.; Lord's Blade Ciaran, the assassinLord's Blade Set descriptions. and the legendary Knight, Artorias the Abysswalker.Set of Artorias descriptions. Gwyn's friend, Havel the Rock, was a general over his own warriors, which were presumably part of Gwyn's army.Havel's Ring description. Family Gwyn is the nephew of Allfather Lloyd and father of Dark Sun GwyndolinMoonlight Set descriptions. and Gwynevere, Princess of Sunlight.Ring of the Sun Princess description. He also had another, unknown son, who was a god of war and inherited the sunlight as his firstborn, but acted foolishly, and was promptly stripped of his deitic status.Ring of the Sun's Firstborn description. Notes Unlike every other boss in Dark Souls, Gwyn can actually be parried. Boss Information Attacks Dashing Thrust Used by Gwyn while he's dashing. Although it is one of his linear attacks, it is possible he may switch to a slashing combo midway. It is also one of his best attacks in terms of tracking the player. its shit Quad-Slash ComboDamage is listed per slash Gwyn performs this attack in quick succession and solid tracking. It begins with an angled slash, then a horziontal one, another angled and finally a horizontal slash once more. The angled attacks can be sidestepped if the player moves early enough. gets me wet Kick Rarely used, however, it causes a large drain of stamina if it connects while blocking. mmmmmm.... Slash and Thrust Occasionally Gwyn will interrupt his normal slash combo with a quick thrust afterwards. If it hits, the player will be stunned, leaving them open for further combos. Slashing Upper Combo Starts with a powerful horizontal slash, which takes a large portion of stamina, followed by two more hits. The first two slashes can be difficult to evade. Charging Slash A powerful slash used by Gwyn to break the player's guard. Instant Dash/Double Slash A very fast attack, which comes out of Gwyn's instant dash when he glides towards the player before slashing twice. Explosive Hand An unblockable grab attack that deals the massive fire damage. It has a high horizontal hitbox, so it is possible to roll under it to avoid it. After knocking the player away, Gwyn will follow up with a jumping slash or dashing slash. Defenses Drops Gwyn's armor, the shit lord set, can be purchased from MY ASSHOLE during the CLIMAX OF EJACULATION Gallery Gwyn.jpg|Opening Cinematic EfQ4e.jpg|Concept Art Relevant Videos Footnotes References BIG DICK BALLY-SAMA-SAN-KUN-CHAN KAWAIII DESU DESU KANSHII YOKANNNN NIGGER FAGGOTS Category:Dark Souls: Characters Category:Dark Souls: Deities Category:Dark Souls: Storyline